1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spinning reels, and more particularly to a spinning reel having an oscillating mechanism including a screw shaft rotatable by drive imparted from a handle, an insert piece meshed with a helical groove formed in the screw shaft, and a slider for transmitting reciprocating movement of the insert piece to a spool shaft when the screw shaft is rotated.
2. Description of the Related Art
A spinning reel as constructed above is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Kokai No. 1989-168168, for example. In this prior construction, the spool shaft and screw shaft extend parallel to each other, and the insert piece is mounted in the slider. A reciprocating force of the insert piece is transmitted to the spool shaft through the slider connected to the spool shaft, thereby to reciprocate the spool shaft back and forth. This prior construction utilizes the moving force of the insert piece engaged with the helical groove formed in the screw shaft, thereby to obtain a relatively strong force. The spool shaft extends through a bore formed in the slider, and these components are rigidly interconnected by screws acting radially of the spool shaft. When a strong force is applied axially of the spool shaft, such as when the angler attempts to land a fish that gives strong pulls, the screws are subjected to a strong sheafing force. As a result, the screws may be deformed, or may become loose, to produce chattering or twisting between the spool shaft and slider. Thus, there is room for improvement.
It will be noted that chattering occurring between the spool shaft and slider at a time of winding a fishing line causes the fishing line to be wound in wrong positions on a spool. Consequently, the fishing line wound on the spool forms an undulating surface which may be obstructive to smooth unwinding of the fishing line at a bait casting time.